


some drown in the warmth of home

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Caretaking, Character Study, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Love, Lullabies, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Culture, i suppose?? i honestly do not know what to tag this, idk i wrote this in like an hour and din just wants to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Din knew he needed to give the child to the Jetii, to the enemy of the Mando’ade of the past, but with each passing day, this child became his child. And the vows of adoption burned deep inside his throat as he watched the child nap on his lap, holding him close as his little chest rose up with his small breaths. Din wanted to indulge this child, to one day share his name for him and only him and to bare his helmet for his child to see and to touch the skin of his cheek and not the chilling beskar.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	some drown in the warmth of home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in an hour because I listened to 'Nothing Fades Like the Light' by Orville Peck (which is where the title comes from) and that song ALWAYS makes me think of the Mandalorian so I just.... wrote this instead of the Anakin story I've been trying to write for two days now. I hope you guys enjoy <3

The child reached his hands up and stared up at Din, blinking slowly with those wide eyes of his that the child _knew_ were adorable, the little womp rat. Din sighed, “Fine, come up,” grabbing the little one by the hood of the small cloak Din had fashioned for him, setting him on his lap. The child cooed happily, leaning close in what could only be a snuggle, slowly closing his eyes as he did so. 

Din knew he shouldn’t let the child indulge so much- in cuddling, in becoming so familiar that Din no longer liked the idea of giving him off to knew hands of what was a past _enemy_ not when this child was _his_ , in the frogs Din would pick up from planetside and let the kid happily slurp up. Maybe he should cook those up and put it in the child’s soup, but the kid seemed to enjoy them live and it obviously didn’t hurt him in any way so what did it even matter. _Haar’chak_ he was indulging the child wasn’t he?

But- it was hard not to. Not when the child twitched those big green ears of his and stared up at Din and cooed in that small voice of his and placed his hand onto the smooth beskar of his helmet, petting at it like it was soothing and- and Din knew he needed to give the child to the _Jetii,_ to the enemy of the _Mando’ade_ of the past, but with each passing day, this child became _his_ child. And the vows of adoption burned deep inside his throat as he watched the child nap on his lap, holding him close as his little chest rose up with his small breaths. Din wanted to indulge this child, to one day share his name for him and only him and to bare his helmet for his child to see and to touch the skin of his cheek and not the chilling beskar. 

No, no, he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. 

But he _wanted_ . He wanted to- to kill every man who tried to steal the child and to claim him as his son when those Imperial scum rightfully burned to the ground. Perhaps, one day. But, for now, he held the child close to his chest and rumbled out an old lullaby that the Mandalorian who took him as their son would sing to him whenever sleep would evade him. The words spoke of battles, of the connection of the _Mando’ade_ , of the spirit in each and every person that became their children.

The _Mando’ade_ were not simply from a planet, they were a culture, a way of life. Din had been taken in, and he longed to bring this young child in as well. To teach him the language and the lullabies as he became old enough to properly form words, to figure out how to ever get a helmet to fit atop his head with those large, funny ears of his. Din carefully took off a glove, moving his bare hand to the child's face, caressing his finger back and forth up the child’s wrinkled little head. He really was like an old man that way, Din couldn’t help but think as he continued to sing. 

And, perhaps it was as he sang, or as he pulled his hand back and the child opened his large black eyes and stared sleepily up at Din until he huffed and moved his hand back up to caress at his head, the child happily opening and closing his mouth before closing his eyes and drifting off again, but Din knew. He knew. 

There was no way he could honestly give away this small child. Not to the forsaken Imperials, not to the _Jetii_ ; no matter if they were an enemy or someone who would do their best by this little child. He couldn’t give him up. Because, sure he was a little womp rat who got into situations he shouldn’t and would catch live frogs and stick them into his mouth when they’ve been in hells know where and, really, that wasn’t much of a surprise when he would stick nearly anything that shone in his mouth given the chance, and gods his _ad’jagyc_ was a little menace was he not? But Din knew that the child had grown on him and, honestly, he could never have it any other way.

Because all of that had been what had made the child become, slowly, slowly, as though the child had been adding pieces to the puzzle of this wide life he never quite got his bearings to, what Din needed and what had caused him to gravitate towards the little green child. He had never thought of having children, not fully, and especially not when his life revolved around collecting bounties, but that was what lead to the child, to his _ad’jagyc_ , and he could feel with every ounce of his soul that the child would grow to be as chaotic as he could be and gods forbid that Din wasn’t the one caring for him when he reached _that_ age. 

Would he even live that long to see him reach another age but this? 

The thought was heartbreaking, but he was holding a fifty year old child, and he knew, in the end of it all, it didn’t really matter, not now. Not as long as he had the opportunity to be the child’s father as long as he realistically could, to give him all the love he could before the time came. That was a worry for another time Din decided as he finished the lullaby with a deep hum, continuing to sooth at the child's head. For now, he would keep him warm in his arms and continue to do his best for the kid. For now, he would hold him and be the child’s home. 

He could feel the bubbling warmth of contentment that settled within the child as he slept, the nudge of this strong power held within his small body, and Din smiled down at him, opening his mouth to sing another lullaby, “ _some men only ride alone, I only ride in the night_ ,” Din stood up from his chair and climbed down towards where his cot sat, laying down with the child in his arms, resting atop of him as he continued, “ _some drown in the warmth of home, but nothing fades like the light._ ”

As he slowly found himself lulled to sleep, the warm tranquility from the child’s mind and his own comfort in knowing that his _ad’jagyc_ was here safe in his arms for another day, his voice drifted off into the peaceful familiar sounds of the _Razor Crest_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a words:  
> Haar'chak- Damn it  
> Jetii- Jedi  
> Mando'ade- Children of Mandalore  
> Ad'jagyc- son 
> 
> Yes, I indulged and said let's get the Mandalorian to sing Nothing Fades Like the Light. Leave a comment, a kudos, check out my other fics if you'd like, thank you for reading <33


End file.
